Various forms of absorbent, scouring, scrubbing, brushing and sanding assemblies have been heretofore provided and include reservoirs for containing fluent material as well as means whereby the fluent material in the reservoir may be selectively dispensed therefrom. However, these previously known devices have been relatively complex in structure and have not been constructed in a manner such that they may be readily utilized in an efficient manner as a hand scrubbing, brushing or sanding tool.
Examples of previously patented devices including some of the general structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 391,581, 1,121,788, 1,545,392, 1,560,841, 1,861,773, 1,931,977, 2,115,943 and 2,736,914.